Broseph, ARod, andAJ
by DryadSpeaks
Summary: Spinoff of All My Dreams Chapter 72.  IM conversation between Artie, Martin, and AJ...as the title suggests.  Stay tuned for ridiculously fluffy holiday oneshots tomorrow and on Saturday!


**A/N: Artie and Co...now in instant messaging format! Enjoy! (Obviously set in the "All My Dreams" 'verse...just thought I should clarify for those that may not have read that.)**

Martin says: Are you here? Your status says you're away.

Artie says: Yeah, I'm here. I have it set to away so I'm not bombarded by IMs from my fan club.

Martin says: Ahhh, yeah, I can see how that might become a problem.

Artie says: Hahaha.

Martin says: By "fan club," do you mean AJ?

Artie says: LOL! Not specifically, no.

Martin says: Hey, just thought I'd check. Sometimes I set mine to away or so that it looks like I'm offline just so I don't have to hear about Mario Kart. The other day he told me for half an hour how he beat ten of his top scores in a row.

Artie says: Hahaha. I don't mind it so much, I find it entertaining.

Martin says: I don't mind it either, I just don't want to hear about it ALL THE TIME.

Artie says: Gotcha. I can understand that.

Martin says: I don't know what to do with this whole Rachel thing with the tiers. Do you think it's weird?

Artie says: I kind of did at first, but I thought about it some more today, and it makes total sense.

Martin says: As I said before, I have nothing to compare it to.

Artie says: When she was talking about you guys having "sexual relations," I thought you were going to choke, or pass out. Your face was so red!

Martin says: She just caught me a little off guard...I mean, first she says we're dating, and then she says we're on tier 1, which doesn't really look like dating and looks more like friends, and then she starts talking about all of that. I think I probably could have handled it better.

Artie says: I think you handled it fine.

Martin says: Do you think she's making this so complicated because I AM the rebound guy?

Artie says: I don't know. I thought it was a little soon after she broke up with Finn, but that's just me.

Martin says: I don't want to be the rebound guy.

Artie says: I know.

Martin says: Do you think I should talk to her about it? Maybe we should just be friends for a while longer...or on tier 1, or whatever. I'm kind of confused.

Artie says: Me too.

Martin says: Also, I'm surprised you haven't commented yet on the fact that you love how I use full words and proper punctuation when I'm IMing. lol

Artie says: I comment on that every time we talk...I figured I didn't need to do that anymore. hahaha

Martin says: I really hate those stupid abbreviations.

Artie says: OMG ME TOO.

Artie says: Disregard the fact that I just said OMG at the worst possible moment.

Martin says: Hahahahaha! So awesome.

Artie says: I think you should talk to Rachel and see about maybe slowing it down, or staying on tier 1 (which I think is just friends...with kissing in private and nicknames?) for a while longer until Finn's out of her system.

Martin says: When did you become so wise?

Artie says: Well, I am wearing boxers with Yoda on them...

Martin says: HAHAHAHAHA!

Artie says: I need to find something else to get Q for Christmas.

Martin says: What do you have so far?

Artie says: The scarf I made...and that's it.

Martin says: What about a gift certificate or something?

Artie says: I want something that I've put a lot of thought into. Isn't a gift certificate what you give people when you don't know what to get them?

Martin says: Yeah, I guess. I don't know. I bought Rachel a really cute watch.

Artie says: Nice! What does it look like?

Martin says: It's just plain and has a gold star behind the numbers...it's kind of glittery. I think she'll like it.

Artie says: Sounds good.

Martin says: AJ just started talking to me.

Artie says: He just started talking to me, too. Invite him in here and we can all talk?

Martin says: Sounds like a plan. He can't read what we talked about before we added him, right?

Artie says: No.

Martin says: Good. Not that we talked about anything bad...I just don't want him to know i don't care as much about Mario Kart as I pretend to.

Artie says: LOL.

_**AJ the Awesome has joined the conversation.**_

AJ the Awesome says: A-Rod! Broseph!

Martin says: Broseph?

Artie says: ...A-Rod?

AJ the Awesome says: We needed better nicknames!

AJ the Awesome says: Broseph because it's your middle name...and A-Rod because...I don't know. You're like a hot rod?

Martin says: My middle name is Joseph.

AJ the Awesome says: Joseph, Broseph, it's all the same.

Martin says: ...right.

Artie says: I'm going to disregard the hot rod comment. What are you up to, AJ?

AJ the Awesome says: Just finished epic MK time.

Martin says: As if we thought you were doing anything else.

Artie says: lol

AJ the Awesome says: Do you guys think I should start playing something else?

Martin says: Like what?

Artie says: SW BATTLEFRONT.

AJ the Awesome says: Maybe. I don't know.

Martin says: Did you get your Christmas shopping done?

AJ the Awesome says: YES! I got something for everyone. Including you. And Artie. Should I get something for Quinn and Rachel too?

Martin says: You could.

Artie says: Maybe something small?

AJ the Awesome says: Good, because I already got them something.

Martin says: ?

Artie says: Yes...?

AJ the Awesome says: I can't tell you, or it won't be a surprise!

Martin says: Fair enough.

AJ the Awesome says: Why are we all sitting here talking on the computer? We should be doing something!

Martin says: I'm lying on the couch. Too lazy to do anything.

Artie says: I'm lying in bed, too comfy to do anything.

AJ the Awesome says: I'm not wearing pants.

Martin says: AJ. LOL

Artie says: Because THAT'S an image I wanted in my head tonight.

AJ the Awesome says: I'm wearing shorts. Geez, you guys.

Martin says: Riiiight.

Artie says: Q just texted me...she said Rachel's been blowing up her inbox for the last hour.

AJ the Awesome says: Did she say about what?

Martin says: ?

Artie says: She won't say, she just said that she keeps texting her, so she keeps texting back, and if it takes her a while to answer it's because her phone keeps going into overload trying to download R's texts that end up coming in in like five parts.

AJ the Awesome says: I have never had a text that long.

Martin says: I have never had a text from her that came as one part. I kind of love it.

Artie says: "Kind of?"

Martin says: I only don't love it when the second part comes in first and I have no idea what's going on.

Artie says: Ahh.

AJ the Awesome says: Can one of you send me a super long text so I can see what that looks like when it's a bunch of parts?

Martin says: Ok, hold on...

AJ the Awesome says: Holding on.

Martin says: Ok, sent.

Artie says: I might have sent one too...

AJ the Awesome says: ok...which one of you sent BALLS over and over?

Martin says: I did.

Artie says: ...so did I.

AJ the Awesome says: I have 6 texts that say nothing but that. Three from each of you. Oh...more are downloading...

Martin says: Haha!

Artie says: The fact that that was totally unplanned makes this even more awesome.

AJ the Awesome says: I'm deleting these now.

Martin says: Good plan.

AJ the Awesome says: Just in case someone sees my phone...

Artie says: LOL.

AJ the Awesome says: I always want to ask...you yell at me when I use abbreviations, and then you always say LOL. What is that about?

Artie says: LOL is different than...things like "O rly" and those other ones.

AJ the Awesome says: Oh. Why?

Martin says: It just is.

Artie says: It's like...it's ok to abbreviate road to rd, but it's not ok to abbreviate school to scl, because it makes no sense.

AJ the Awesome says: Oh, I get it! So, things that make sense are ok?

Martin says: Yeah.

AJ the Awesome says: Ok. But not o rly, even if it makes sense...?

Artie says: Not "O rly" because I hate it.

AJ the Awesome says: LOL! Gotcha, bro.

Martin says: Oh, so I tell you I hate it 5900 times, and you still do it, and A-Rod there tells you once and it makes sense?

Artie says: I've told him more than once.

AJ the Awesome says: Every time I say it I think of that owl picture that has that printed on it. That's why I say it.

Martin says: Can I find you a new owl picture that DOESN'T say that on it?

Artie says: LOL

AJ the Awesome says: I don't need a new owl picture!

Martin says: Ok then...

AJ the Awesome says: Owls kind of creep me out. Did you know they can turn their heads all the way around?

Martin says: I think Ms. Sylvester can do that too.

Artie says: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

AJ the Awesome says: LOL!

Martin says: Hey, Artie...is Quinn still texting with Rachel, do you know? I just texted her, and she's not texting me back.

Artie says: Um...let me ask. I haven't really been texting her.

AJ the Awesome says: When do I get a hot girl to text?

Martin says: Didn't you JUST tell me you didn't want a girlfriend?

AJ the Awesome says: Yeah, but can I have a hot girl to text without her being my girlfriend?

Martin says: Well, I hear Santana is pretty good with the hot texting?

Artie says: Um...no.

AJ the Awesome says: She scares me.

Artie says: She's not so bad. She just comes across a little...harsh, sometimes.

AJ the Awesome says: No hot texting for me, I guess. :(

Martin says: What about that girl from the debate team?

Artie says: ?

AJ the Awesome says: No. I'm just going to keep riding solo, I think. None of the ladies I know can handle my level of studliness.

Martin says: ...Yes, that's it.

Artie says: Hey, I'm more studly than you, and Q can handle that, so...fail. That's not a valid reason.

Martin: LOL!

AJ the Awesome says: *sigh* fine.

Martin says: ...you're emoting in little stars now?

Artie says: Bahahahaha!

AJ the Awesome says: Well, you can't actually see me, so I thought that would emphasize the point.

Martin says: OH! I was going to ask you guys. Did you get your biology marks?

Artie says: Yeah.

AJ the Awesome says: Yup.

Martin says: And?

Artie says: 94...I lost a bunch of points on that lab thing with the baby pigs. I just...couldn't do it.

AJ the Awesome says: 96. Those pigs were awesome.

Martin says: I got a 95. I beat youuuuu, Artie!

Artie says: Shut up, you both beat me!

AJ the Awesome says: Bio is easy. I'm still trying to figure out where I lost those 3 marks...I think it might have been for behaviour or something. I can't believe they grade us on that. We're not 5.

Martin says: ...says the person who lost points on behaviour for probably acting like they ARE 5?

Artie says: HAHA!

AJ the Awesome says: It's not my fault I find things funny sometimes. Ok...a lot of the time. I probably should have lost more marks...

Martin says: If you would just sit there quietly, you would have the best mark in the class.

Artie says: ...he probably already does.

AJ the Awesome says: I hate it when everyone's talking about their marks, and no one wants to ask me because they think I probably did bad. I kind of think everyone thinks I'm a stupid idiot.

Martin says: Who cares what they think? We know you rock that class.

Artie says: And...lots of other classes too.

AJ the Awesome says: Except English.

Martin says: So, if I want to beat you somewhere, that's the one then?

Artie says: LOL

AJ the Awesome says: I can't be a master of everything!

Martin says: True.

Artie says: I am a master of everything.

AJ the Awesome says: I could say something now, but I won't.

Martin says: OMG AJ just restrained himself. That's a first.

Artie says: LOL

AJ the Awesome says: I really want a cheeseburger right now.

Martin says: ...

Artie says: It's kind of late. And cold.

AJ the Awesome says: Cheese and crackers it is, then.

Martin says: That sounds good.

Artie says: Eww, crackers.

AJ the Awesome says: You hate crackers?

Artie says: No, I like crackers...I just hate those ones that you always have.

AJ the Awesome says: They're healthy!

Artie says: ...and like chewing on wood.

AJ the Awesome says: Do you chew on wood often, that you know what that's like?

Martin says: LOL!

Artie says: Shut up. Eat your damned crackers!

AJ the Awesome says: I will! And then I'm going to bed! And I'm signing off now!

Martin says: Ok. Night. See you tomorrow.

Artie says: Night. See you...maybe tomorrow. I don't know.

AJ the Awesome says: Night bros!

_**AJ the Awesome has just left the conversation.**_

Martin says: Did Quinn text you back? She still talking to Rachel?

Artie says: Oh. Yeah, she is.

Martin says: Wow. I wonder what they're talking about?

Artie says: I have no idea. She said she'd tell me later.

Martin says: Rachel still isn't answering me.

Artie says: She's probably busy writing epically long texts.

Martin says: LOL. I love those long texts.

Artie says: The ones I love best are the one word ones where I can picture Q's face as she's hitting send.

Martin says: I really want this thing with Rachel to work out.

Artie says: I know. I do too.

Martin says: I keep thinking...what if I am the rebound guy? I don't want to be that guy, Artie!

Artie says: I know. I don't think you are.

Martin says: What does Q think?

Artie says: She's not sure.

Martin says: I guess I'll just wait it out and see?

Artie says: Yeah, that's pretty much all you can do.

Martin says: Hey...did you get AJ a Christmas present?

Artie says: No, but I will tomorrow.

Martin says: I got him a t-shirt that says "Mario Kart Rules My Life."

Artie says: LOL! Do you think he'll wear that?

Martin says: Yeah. hahaha

Artie says: I guess the shirt does speak the truth...

Martin says: I KNOW! I had it custom made.

Artie says: I have no idea what to get him.

Martin says: Preferably not something Mario Kart-related...that might be MK overload.

Artie says: It's AJ. There is no such thing as MK overload.

Martin says: True.

Artie says: What about...I don't know.

Martin says: Let me think about it. I'll text you in the morning if I come up with something.

Artie says: I'm going to ask Q too, and see if she has any ideas.

Martin says: I should go to bed.

Artie says: Yeah, me too. So tired.

Martin says: Talk tomorrow?

Artie says: Yes! Night!

Martin says: Night. :)

**A/N: This is my first IM fic. Let me know how this worked out for you! I wanted to have the three of them having a conversation, and texting doesn't really work for that.**

**Also, it was my hope that this would show that maybe AJ's not as big of an idiot as he seems. Did that work? Fail? Bit of both?**

**Was this something you liked? Want to see more of this? Tell me who, where, when, what, why, and how!**

**...ok, not all of that, but at least who!**


End file.
